


When the Clouds Come

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: 在那个十一岁的仓库里，他邂逅了天使。
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 4





	When the Clouds Come

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道我为什么还在写，也许我只是疯了？

在他十一岁时，Joseph Biden曾经短暂地在雪城郊外待上一个假期。他的父母忙碌于生计，对他并不是很上心。而Joseph自得其乐。郊外马场的主人喜爱这个长相乖巧又早早显露出聪慧之气的棕发男孩，愿意借给他自己的仓库住，也偶尔让他陪着前来马场的有钱人捡捡马球。尽管他身边的同龄人嘲笑他，管他叫作贵族身边的马童，但他不屑一顾。——这个假期有几户从纽约来的富有人士，他们同样带来了一堆孩子，其中的很多人都和Joseph处于同样的年龄。他们喜欢他，喜欢跑跳和大喊大叫。

而在这样一群喧闹的小鸡仔中，其中一个男孩尤其脱颖而出。他是喧闹的中心和月亮中的唯一闪耀的星星。他的眼瞳比雪城郊外的溪水更加清澈，嘴唇比纽约永不熄灭的夜幕霓虹灯更加鲜红。教人时常怀疑他究竟是上帝的造物还是实际存在于人间。在一堆精细雕饰的月亮中间，只有作为恒定星辰的那种毫无畏惧的美才是最引人注目的。而他从不客气地焕发自己的光辉。而Joseph Biden直到几十年后才知道那种曾经注满流光溢彩的星光的眼神里究竟在后来被强迫（亦或是自愿）填补了多少无知的恶意。而当时他也只不过是对这种极富有诱惑性的眼神一笑而过。

“你，”贵族小少爷高叫着，“到我身边来。”

Joseph抬起头，望向“贵族男孩”的眼睛里。男孩之前一直很少和他说话。大概是因为Joseph自身温和的气场和年少俊美的面容抢走了男孩不少的追随者。出于一种中产阶级的教养和谨慎，Joseph尽量并不在马场与男孩产生直面接触。男孩一看就是自尊心和爱美之心很强的人。即使是在大家都摸爬滚打的草坪上也固执地戴着自己昂贵的领结和闪亮的家徽。他正因Joseph仅仅是抬起头望着他而并没有遵从他的行动而感到气恼。

“为什么不到我的身边来？”男孩驱动身下的小马小跑两步，居高临下地看着他。他的鹅蛋似的金发在太阳之下闪闪发光，像骑着骏马的王子。Joseph有点谦卑地笑笑，放下手中的球，略带滑稽地对马和男孩的方向鞠了一躬。金发男孩灵巧地从马上跳下来。Joseph习惯性地伸出双手想要扶对方一把——然后他的手被毫不客气地挥开。

“对不起。”他自然地说。

他的道歉并没有等来回音。男孩正倒在地上，捂住脚腕，努力假装自己并没有痛得呲牙咧嘴。即使懂事如Joseph也不由得想要大笑。他这才意识到小贵族也许还不到能够被称为“男孩”的年龄——他的性格和皮肤都要娇弱的多。也许只是比幼儿更大一点的儿童。于是他再次张开手——并没有握住男孩伸出的手掌，而是把对方轻而易举地抱了起来。那个金发的小白马王子就软塌塌地伏在了他的背上，软软的金发微微蹭着他的后颈。鼻尖抵住他的肩。Joseph在那一刻突然感觉自己搂住了一朵天使。

“你叫作Joseph Biden。”背后的儿童并没有用疑问句，而是用童音毫不客气地陈述道。

“是的。”Joseph微微笑一笑。感受对方不得不搂住他的柔嫩胳臂。——实际上，对方搂得有点太紧了。

“一股不好闻的气味。”男孩——或者说儿童——挑剔地用还没长齐的乳牙尖利地咬了咬他。

“如果一直在马场上跑动的话，你也会这样的。”Joseph平静地回答道。感觉到儿童发出了细不可闻地“哼”声。于是想起来对方几乎从不离开他引以为傲的小白马。

Joseph背着男孩去找了他的家长——顺着男孩的手势，他找到了那个意气风发的中年男人和温婉的女性，却意外地收获了惊乍和异样的眼神。在对方想要举起手呼叫人的时候，趴在他背上的天使抢先说话了。

“不要责怪他，女士和先生。这是我哥哥，”男孩先发制人，“他只是不想带我去买冰淇淋。他要丢下我。”

“你从来都没和我这么说过。”

“是啊。现在带我离开这里。”男孩仍然用着命令的语气，但是却比之前软了不少。他再度把脸埋到冰淇淋里。Joseph看着对方——刚刚他在男女逐渐缓和的目光里败下阵来，再度背起跛脚的男孩。他察觉到男孩的手偷偷摸向他的口袋，往里面塞了一张纸币。

一百美元。

“这不行。”Joseph叹了口气。他搞不懂贵族小孩的想法，而贸然带着对方离开又无疑要受到对方以及雇佣人的惩罚。“我能做的只有带你回去。回到你原本的父母的身边，或者去医生那里——然后你再度回到你父母身边。”

“可我想逃跑。”男孩显得有点不耐烦，他狼狈地大口吃着冰淇淋，把奶油毫不吝惜地沾在自己纤细透明的脸蛋上，这让Joseph猜想男孩之前可能并没有吃过这种甜品。“告诉我，’逃跑’多少可以买下来？你又怎样会帮我？一千？一万美元？对了——”

他突然停下吃冰淇淋的动作，扭头看着比他大四岁的少年，眼眸闪闪发亮。

“我可以买下你。”

那一刻Joseph看着儿童缀满星辰的蓝眼睛，感觉心里突然炸开了一捧鲜花。但他不知道这捧花束究竟属于他自己还是应当献给对面正反射着手足无措的他的倒影的一对蓝宝石。热情很快被浇灭，他的灵魂重归冷静。“绝无可能。”他听到自己说。“好吧。”天使一般的儿童撇撇嘴，如同他们已经认识很久了一般地把金发小脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，任凭它们被Joseph的衬衫压扁扭曲成不工整的样子。“这里是你弄伤的。帮帮我。”

即使是对方主动要求，Joseph也不敢轻举妄动。儿童随意地搁在他膝盖上的腿此刻泛着好大一块乌青，与原本白皙的皮肤极不相称。他不敢确定对方是否已经决定相信他，只是感到儿童柔弱而小小的身体将大部分重量都依偎在他身上，给了他一种仿佛身为父亲的错觉。于是他抬起手轻轻抚摸那块皮肤，确认对方仅仅是表面的擦伤——

“你应该吻它，”儿童把头半埋在他肩上，发出低低的鼻音，Joseph感受到儿童湿乎乎暖洋洋的喷气在他的肩膀氤氲。“妈妈之前一直这么对我。”

我不是你妈妈。Joseph第一时间想这么说，但是他仍然注视着儿童那块青紫色的皮肤，直到那块色块慢慢在他眼里扭曲、变形，肉色与紫青色混合成了散发着甜香的蜜饯蓝莓蛋糕。男孩仍然趴在他身上，鼻翼轻轻翕动，仿佛正在默不作声地支持他的下一步举动——于是他俯下身，张开嘴轻轻地品尝了它。

之后的几天都乏善可陈。最后Joseph把儿童仍然完整地送回了他父母那里，并且归还了那一百美元——随即他后悔不迭地想到这实际上等于他请了儿童和他自己一顿价格不菲的奶油冰淇淋大餐。儿童在最后变得异常乖巧，甚至在牵住女性的手时对他扭过头来，用口型说了一次“再见”。希望不要再是让他和他一起密谋逃跑的主意。Joseph想。

随后却变得尤为奇怪——原来本身很喜欢跟在Joseph后面玩的小孩子们并不愿意跟着他了。而和他同龄的纽约孩子们开始对他客气起来，但在那之中总有一丝复杂的观摩意味。这对于Joseph并不是什么新鲜事。或许他只是被当成了被富人阶级幼崽被训练而观摩的样本。而只要这份工作能继续赚到钱，他并不认为这有什么不好。

过了几天儿童又神不知鬼不觉地来找他，像一个偷偷下凡的天使来播撒圣母的种子，而Joseph正手忙脚乱地把画着花花公子的画册藏起来。

“你不觉得难过吗？”儿童直白地问。高高在上如同他们第一次相遇。Joseph大惑不解地摇头。儿童的眉头皱起来，好看的脸蛋像一张被仓促揉皱的纸巾。“我以为这能让你难受……”儿童低声说道，刻意压低的童音像没摇开的精致万花筒。Joseph突然明白了之前几天的难题。“我不会因为这种事感到难过的。”他憋着笑说。儿童猛地抬起头，对着他怀疑地眨了眨眼。

“我的逃跑计划也没有对你奏效。”儿童烦躁地摇摇脑袋，看上去他非常想把自己的晶莹可爱的头发弄乱，“如果你带我走了，我就会大哭着向爸爸和妈妈控诉——”

“真正的坏人不会把他们的目的轻易告诉别人。”Joseph忍不住得意地嘴角上弯，看着外表纯洁无瑕的披着天使皮的小魔鬼挫败地在他的仓库里来回走动，一板一眼还带着上层人的倨傲。

“我将来会变成独一无二的坏人。”儿童思考了半晌，最终庄严地宣布道。

“我会等着那一天。”Joseph有一搭没一搭地回应。手里忍不住想去确认一下他偷偷拿来的画册。

然后儿童向他冲过来，趁Joseph——还只想着画册——没反应过来的时候，搂住他的脖子，踮起脚尖，努力把脖子伸长——把嘴唇紧贴在他的嘴唇之上。那一刻Joseph以为自己不小心误吃了什么果冻。下一秒就看见男孩湛蓝色的眼睛和他直勾勾地对视。  
“等着我。”小魔鬼郑重其事地说。

Joseph看着小魔鬼——他的天使——儿童的脸渐渐泛红。然后对方头也不回地冲出了仓库，留给他一声木门空洞的闷响。他望望门，又看看手中的画册，花在他的胸膛内扭曲，炸裂，最后绞动成几百束尖锐的蜂鸣和闷响——他为什么没有去查查男孩的名字？如果他能记得住的话，或许很久之后他们还会再度相见。但这大概也没有什么不好。而男孩那个时候大概会华袍加身，满目荣光；而Joseph自己——或许会醉倒在街头和一无所有的路边。或者变成一个特拉华州普通的农民。那个时候无论如何，他都说不出对方的名字；告诉他你比我还坏。


End file.
